1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a releasable clamp for use with a system for connecting modular components in a pressure fluid system, and more particularly to a clamping device for releasably securing together two modular pressure fluid line components, such as filters, regulators, lubricators, dryers, drains and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid pressure systems, such as compressed air systems, require the use of a variety of devices such as filters, regulators, lubricators, drains, dryers and the like. These components have conventionally been connected in the system by means of standard threaded piping arrangements. Various improved separable connections have been proposed, such as the separable connection described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,045 issued Jan. 24, 1978 to J. S. Colter et al., or the connection arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,324 issued Apr. 4, 1978 to R. E. Obrecht. An improved modular clamping system for pressure fluid components is disclosed in copending application of Joseph M. Olbermann, Ser. No. 111,350, filed Jan. 11, 1980 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,335, for "Modular Clamping System for Pressure Fluid Components," the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.